July Drabble Month
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: So I decided to join FanficAholics Anon Where Obsession Never Sleeps July drabble month just to try and break through this writers block. These will be different pairings and fandoms and will be around 500 words. It's only listed under Doctor Who because that is what my first drabble is but yes, it will be different fandoms as I've said.
1. And So The Adventure Begins

**A/n: **So I decided to join FanficAholics Anon ~ Where Obsession Never Sleeps July drabble month just to try and break through this writers block. These will be different pairings and fandoms and will be around 500 words.

**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**Pairing 10th Doctor/ OC **

**Title: And So The Adventure Begins **

I had always wanted to go on an adventure but I never dreamed that it would be like this. It was more than I could imagine, it was beyond awesome being able to travel through time and space, in the past and the future. When I first meet The Doctor, I was unsure about him, here was this wild man who told me to run the first time that I met him. We went about saving London from an alien attack.

Once the aliens were taken care of, he said he was going to leave but there was no way I was going to let him escape without telling me more about himself, so I persuaded him to stay a little longer with my womanly wiles. He relented and we went back to my flat where he told me about himself. I was so fascinated with him, that I had to keep remembering to shut my gob so that it wasn't hanging open.

Once he was done talking, I knew that I wanted to go with him. I didn't have anything here holding me back, just a dead end job and a few friends. I had no family to speak of, so there would be no one to miss me if I just up and disappeared one day. I begged The Doctor to let me go with him, he agreed quite quickly and after packing a few things, I locked up my flat and we headed to his space ship called the T.A.R.D.I.S. - Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It was this wonderful blue police box from the Sixties, it had got stuck that way and The Doctor didn't bother getting it unstuck, he liked it how it was.

When I first saw it, I couldn't believe the size of it; it was bigger on the inside, after we set off for destinations unknown, The Doctor put it on auto pilot and gave me a tour of the T.A.R.D.I.S. There was a swimming pool, library, plenty of places to sleep, huge walk in closets, a kitchen and bathrooms. I was in awe.

The first place The Doctor took me was Planet of Diamonds, more commonly known as planet Midnight in Xion. The part I enjoyed the most was the Sapphire Waterfalls, the spa and the restaurant. The Doctor then took me on one of the Crusader Bus Tour, which was very lovely. When we left the planet, I asked The Doctor to take me back in time to meet William Shakespeare, he agreed saying that he always enjoyed going back in time and so we set off for our next adventure.

**A/n:** As always, I own nothing, this whole world belongs to Steven Moffat and the other creators at BBC. Hope you enjoyed this, not sure when I will be posting the next drabble seeing as how we don't have to do every day of the month, only the ones that grab us.


	2. Under Lock and Key

**A/n:** As always, I own nothing, all known characters belong to their owners.

**Summary: **When he found the lock, he didn't know what it belonged to. He search and search, it wasn't till he questioned Mycroft did he find out.

**Fandom: **BBC Sherlock

**Characters: **John Watson

**Link to pick: ** user/vampiremama/media/July%20Drabble% .html

When Sherlock died, I was at a loss of what to do with myself. When I came back from Afghanistan, Sherlock was my whole world, the cases that we solved together, and the madness of living with a sociopath; actually he wasn't one, not in my opinion at least, and the fact that he made me whole again. I didn't have many nightmares from the wars living with him, for some reason he made it much easier to adjust back to civilian life and before you go off and think I was in love with the man in a romantic way, I wasn't it. I loved him, but as a brother and nothing more.

A month after Sherlock's death, I found myself wandering around the flat looking at the mess that was left behind. I don't know what struck me but all of a sudden, I started to clean the flat, and I put books on the shelves, papers in proper drawers or in the bin and chucked his experiments either down the drain or in the bin as well. I was shifting a pile of papers and found an antique key lying underneath. I've never seen it before and was curious as to where it came from.

I tried every place that I could think of, doors, cabinets, lock boxes, safes and even asked Mrs. Hudson but nothing I did seemed to have need of the key. I even went as far as go to old crime scenes and places that Sherlock and I frequented to see if something there was the owner of the key but nothing. I asked Greg, Anderson and Molly but they didn't know either so I decided that I would ask the one person that probably would know the answer but it was hard for me to get up the courage to go and see him.

It wasn't that I was scared or intimidated by Mycroft it's just that he was a Holmes and there were some similarities between him and Sherlock and I don't know how I was going to handle seeing him but I plucked up the courage and went to his house. I had never set foot inside Mycroft's house before and the only reason how I knew where it was is because I checked Sherlock's stuff and he had the address written down.

As soon as I showed Mycroft the key, he said, "I wondered how long it would take for you to come here, follow me." and he led me off to the basement and pointed me in the direction of a big wooden chest. He then left saying nothing else, I stared at the chest wondering what was in here, was I meant to see it and if so why would Sherlock have this for me. I took a deep breath and went over to the chest; I took a seat on the cool cement. I fitted the key into the lock and it clicked into place when I turned it. I slowly lifted the lid and inside were papers, pictures, letters and a whole mess of other things and I began to read it all realizing that this was stuff from Sherlock's childhood, he wanted me to get to see what he was like as a child. I saw all of his cases that he had solved; just petty neighbourhood things, the youngest he was to solve a case was seven years old. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I didn't bother to wipe them away because I knew they would just keep falling.

Oh Sherlock, how could you have left me?

**A/n: **Don't know if this is any good or not or even if it makes sense but yeah, hope you like it.


	3. Therapy Day

**A/n: **I still own nothing, I know I haven't updated in awhile but I've had projects coming out of my ass and I decided to take a break tonight and write this; probably going to regret this decision.

**Fandom**: Harry Potter

**Character**: Barty Crouch Jr/OC

**Drabble cue**: There are times that all I can think about is… murdering someone.

**Summary: **Barty has been in therapy for a couple of months now, does he still have the ideas of killing people or has he changed? AU OOC

"So, Mr. Crouch, how have you been feeling lately?" I asked the man sitting in front of me.

I had been seeing Barty Crouch Jr for a couple of months now, ever since he got sent back to Azkaban once he was caught after his first escape but this time instead of being kissed by a Dementor, he was given the option of seeing if he could be rehabilitated or if he really was a lost cause. He decided to take the therapy option and so here we are a couple of months later.

It turns out that he really wasn't a bad person as far as I could tell, and I was pretty good at telling when someone was lying to me or not. It's sort of my gift in addition to being a witch. Of course, there always was the option that he was faking all of this and he was hiding his true feelings but I was in the mindset to believe that he was telling the truth.

"I've been feeling better, still wishing to get the hell out of this place. It gives me the creeps."

"Well, Mr. Crouch, unfortunately you won't be able to get out of here still for some time, the Minister needs to have a lot of solid proof that you have been reformed."

"Isn't me coming here for the past four months proof enough?" He asked irritated.

"Not really, the Minister said that he would need at least a year or two of proof before he even considers it." I responded patiently.

Barty huffed and then said, "There are times that all I can think about is… murdering someone"

"And what do you do when you get these urges?" I questioned while quickly writing my notes. I would have used a quick quotes quill but decided against it.

"Sometimes if I'm in a really bad frame of mind, I imagine the whole murder playing out in my head. On other days, I remind myself that if I do murder someone, I would end up right back here again and I wouldn't get the option of coming to therapy."

"Who is it that you usually see during the murders?" I questioned fully guessing the answer.

"My father," he sneered.

I nodded my head and continued to write.

"I've had a thought of perhaps slowly integrating you back into the community."

"How?"

"Perhaps a part time job. But you will be closely monitored and if you attempted to escape, you'll be cursed and brought back and be given the Kiss."

"I understand. When would I be able to start?"

"First, I need to find someone that will take you on, and then get permission from the Minister and then you can go ahead with it."

"How long will it take?"

"A fortnight perhaps maybe more."

Barty just nodded and we spent the last half hour of our meeting talking about work that he would be interested in doing, what other steps could be possible taken once he proves himself in the work place. He seemed really eager to get back into society again and I just had to hope that it wasn't to act on his murdering impulses.


	4. Lust

**A/n:** So here is the next story, just to let y'all know, I'll most likely be extending this past the end of the month because it's a great way for me to break through my writer's block. Also I now have a banner, thanks to the lovely Marie Carro.

**Fandom: **Twilight

**Pairing: **Caius/Bella, OOC

**Drabble prompt: **Lust

The first time I saw that plain and simple human, I was intrigued by her and I didn't know why. She wasn't super model beauty, she wasn't tall, super skinny or had a nice rack or ass but there was still a beauty that I saw in her. I guess it was the way that she wanted to protect the veggie vamps that made me intrigued by her, I wanted her and there was nothing that, that pathic boy could do about it. I made sure to keep my musings and lusting for the human in the back of my mind so that the pathic boy and the future seer couldn't see all the thoughts that were going through my mind as Aro was talking to them.

Once the human left with her veggie vamps, I left the throne room in a swift of clocks and headed to my wing of the castle. I needed to start my planning for how I was going to take that human for my own and I also needed to relieve myself as my cock was straining against my trousers because of thoughts of that human. As I was jerking off, images of that brown hair, brown eye beauty were playing in my mind. I envisioned her on the ground, kneeling at my feet while sucking me off.

Once I was satisfied sexually for now, I went to my office and started to plot ways of how to get that human. My ideas went from the simple to just taking her to the extreme of killing off the coven of veggie vamps and claiming Bella as my own. I knew that she wasn't mated to that pathetic boy so there weren't any chances of that human dying from a broken heart if Edward were to die.

I planned for months and finally came to my decision, I was going to kill the veggie vamps coven; expect for the Major, and then I would take Bella and the Major and make the simple girl be mine for all eternity. I didn't include my brothers in my decisions, I told them that I was going to be away for awhile and they knew better than to question me. I made my way to Forks and when I was on the edge of the Cullen property I was surprised when I smelled the human's scent and that it was fresh. I scoped the area for her and when I found her; she spoke quietly to me,

"There is no point on trying to sneak up on me; I can sense that you are there."

"Good evening Isabella," I said.

She turned to face me and said something that I never expect her to say, "I wondered how long it would take for you to get here."


End file.
